


The finest works of art

by diane_mckay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Genderswap, Kid Fic, Mama Stilinski Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diane_mckay/pseuds/diane_mckay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' favorite and best memory is of her first day of third grade. It is her best because she can clearly remember every detail of it, from beginning to end. The smell of banana bread fresh from the oven and the soft pass of a hand over her hair after a goodnight kiss. It is her favorite because it is the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The finest works of art

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic (not my first fanfic tho, the others are posted to LJ of the same name). Of course, of course my first TW fanfic would a gender swap with a child's POV. Because that makes sense. But I was inspired by [this prompt](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/2665.html?thread=26985#t26985) although it did travel away from it. There may in the future be more, if this is well received. 
> 
> This is unbetaed, please forgive any mistakes. There are some run-on sentences but that is due to my basing it in the POV of a child genius with ADHD.

Stiles' favorite and best memory is of her first day of third grade. It is her best because she can clearly remember every detail of it, from beginning to end. The smell of banana bread fresh from the oven and the soft pass of a hand over her hair after a goodnight kiss. It is her favorite because it is the last. 

****

Her mother's hands are moving quickly behind Stiles' head. 

Stiles licks melted chocolate from her index finger and twists her head around as she sees a glimpse of her mother's hand from the corner of her eye. Mom says her name like she did the time she caught Stiles with one leg over the banister at the top of the stairs. It means stop-right-there-missy-and-let-me-show-you-how-it's-done. That time Mom had peeled her off the banister and demonstrated for Stiles the proper technique of banister sliding by hopping on sideways and going down with a "whoooOo!" They practiced for a couple of hours until Daddy got home and caught Mom right before her feet touched the ground. Stiles thinks it's funny that mommy-catching-trouble and daddy-catching-trouble are so different. She likes them both though and sometimes Stiles wonders if she'll have her own way to catch trouble someday.

"Eyes front while I finish this braid missy."

But Stiles wants to _see_. "But I want to _see_ it, Mom!"

Her mother huffs a laugh and Stiles can feel the little hairs on the back of her neck move with her mom's breath. "Well have you been working on growing those eyes in the back of your head like I told you to?"

Stiles juts out her lower lip and then takes another chomp out of her banana bread. The chocolate hits her tongue and Stiles thinks _chompchompchomp_ as she starts to go chomp, chomp, chomp.

"That's a finely honed skill of any good detective, kiddo. Eyes in the back of my head are what got me elected."

Stiles grins at her dad as he leans over her to kiss Mom good morning.

"Good morning, Sheriff." Stiles says this because her dad is the _Sheriff_ now. Four thousand six hundred seventy eight registered voters in Beacon Hills County - a county is a large administrative district within a state for the purpose of local government **not** just one town like Beacon Hills - said _her_ dad should be the Sheriff. Numbers are a kind of fact and Stiles likes facts. Facts are things that are important.

"Good morning, daughter. And because I'm such a great detective, I know that _you_ had chocolate chip banana bread for breakfast. So fess up kid, where are the goods?"

"Daddy! How did you _know_ that?"

"The nose knows." Stiles nods understandingly, remembering the smell that woke her up. Stiles feels a light tug on her hair and remembers to keep her head still. Her mother's hand reaches past her to grab a matching ribbon to tie the braid. "Plus you got a bit of chocolate on your dress."

Stiles peers down and sees. "Oh no! Mommy, I have to change my dress!"

"I don't think so missy. This braid might just be the finest work of art I've ever produced besides you, I don't want a hair out of place."

"Besides, I need a good deputy to ride along with me, but I've got to go now. Well, as soon as I find that banana bread."

Stiles debates the merits of these arguments in her head and then practices spelling debate and then thinks about words that sound like debate and practices spelling them. Then she wonders if too many chocolate chips in banana bread can give someone diabetes.

Stiles swallows the pills her mom just handed her, opens the microwave to give her daddy a slice of banana bread with the warning that he only gets one because its delicious and nutritious, and kisses her mom goodbye.

Later, Mommy asks her about her day, asks if she has any regrets.

Stiles says she _doesn't_ regret her decision to keep her chocolate spotted dress on for four reasons. Not just because she likes the ways _for four_ sounds, but for four very important reasons.

She got to ride to school with the Sheriff and he let her turn on the lights of the Sheriff's car. Not the siren though. Stiles thinks maybe it's because she only let him have one slice of the banana bread. Stiles and her official escort arrived early enough to meet the teacher before anyone else and Stiles told Miss Blanchard how to pronounce her _polszczyzna_ name but explained how she liked to be called Stiles because sometimes it is hard for people besides her, Mommy, and Daddy to pronounce it and how Daddy had to practice saying it a lot when she she was a baby but he did it because her loved Mommy a whole lot. Miss Blanchard said she understood because sometimes people have trouble saying her last name but that it is a fancy way to say white. Daddy explained some other things but Stiles was busy looking at the shelf of books by the window titled _Greek Mythology for Children_ and _Aesop's Fables_ and _Les Contes de ma Mère l’Oye_ and...

Even though one boy noticed the chocolate spot on her dress and made fun of her, Stiles made a new friend when a boy named Scott told him to shut up. Scott got in trouble because Miss Blanchard heard him say shut up and he had to move to a new seat away from Stiles and the mean boy, so they didn't get to talk. Stiles knows they are going to be great friends though. She has a plan to make it happen.

Miss Blanchard also moved Stiles' seat away from the mean boy - but not near Scott because Scott's new seat was by the window and Daddy had explained how it wasn't a great idea to let Stiles sit next to the window because she got distracted because of her A-D-H-D. Her new seat was next to a girl named Lydia Martin and she was even better at math than Stiles and she said she thought Stiles' new red dress was very pretty and Lydia's hair is red too even though Lydia said it's called strawberry blonde and Stiles told her she thought it was very pretty.

Stiles thinks she will love red forever.

Stiles' daddy is still at work because he's the Sheriff now so he has to work really hard. She misses him when he doesn't get home 'til late but it's alright because at least she got to tell Mommy about her day. Stiles wishes she could stay awake until he got home but she had a very busy day and her mom is sweeping back a piece of hair from her forehead and a bright, happy full moon is shining through her window and it is all making Stiles very tired.

Mommy leans forward and Stiles knows this even though her eyes are closed because she is a very good detective and can feel the bed shift. Stiles feels a gentle kiss against her forehead where the piece of hair had been. As her mommy touches her hair one last time and leaves the room, Stiles realizes she forgot to tell her the fourth reason she loved she chocolate spotted red dress and it is very important.

But a bright and happy full moon is shining through the window and for now Stiles sleeps and dreams of red.

**Author's Note:**

>  _polszczyzna_ is Polish for Polish. I do not speak Polish, I thank google for that. Girl Stiles does have a Polish name (and a specific one in my head.)
> 
> _Les Contes de ma Mère l’Oye_ is the French title of Tales of Mother Goose by Charles Perrault in which the story of little red riding hood made its first appearance. 
> 
> In case any of you caught it, Miss Blanchard is Mary Margaret Blanchard aka Snow White from Once Upon A Time. It is not intended as a crossover but hey you never know.


End file.
